My Wife Is a Gangster
by PingPong Girl
Summary: Ruka, a world renowned playboy, is about to get his ass whipped...literally...
1. Meeting the Temptress

**My Wife Is a Gangster**

**-**

**-**

**Meeting the Temptress**

**-**

**-**

"Ruka, how long are you going to jump from one bitch to another?" said his childhood friend and life time subordinate, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, business tycoon, previously known as the number one hottest bachelor but sadly not anymore, while placing his feet on top of his office table.

Ruka, the object of the topic, nineteen years old, a fascinating blonde with aquamarine orbs deeper than the Atlantic, merely shrugged in reply.

"You just got yourself a girlfriend and now you're starting to talk like a father" he said smiling.

Yes, three months earlier, he and Natsume were the best of buds, toying from one woman to another without a care of their fathers' wraths. But now, his best friend has fallen into a ravine devoid of freedom, he fell in love. No more bar hopping, no more eye balling and no more making out with some whore in front of their hurt girlfriends and laughing their hearts out once they see their lofty reactions. Natsume has turned into someone else over the past few months.

Natsume grunted. "It's love, Ruka."

"Sorry Nat, but, I'm not having any of that shit." Ruka turned around and waved his hand coolly as he left his pal displeased.

'_Love? What the hell is that?' _He thought ruffling his soft golden curls. Natsume's bickering non sense again.

He pressed the elevator's down button and waited. With a ting, the elevator doors open and he went inside in a graceful stride.

Women, old or young, were intentionally squishing their bodies closer to him. Some were giving him the look while others wanted to convey their lust by licking their Maybelline glossed lips.

Ruka found none of them attractive. Sure they have eye catching curves and expensive outfits, but none of them harbored his interest. They were simply not good enough. And he hates boring girls the most.

The doors to the ground floor opened and he stepped out ignoring the bunch of selfless women who were trying to show off their cleavage in his face.

"Have a nice night, Sir Nogi." The receptionist greeted.

He went towards her, took her hand and kissed it while the pitiful girl fell for his trap and blushed furiously.

"I will." He answered and left the tomato faced girl alone.

He grinned triumphantly..

_My charm's never failed me_. He pointed out the obvious.

Outside of the building, parked his black and yellow striped Lamborghini Reventon, a birthday gift from his recently deceased grandma. He made a show of slipping of his polo throwing it into the back seat, putting on his Ray Ban shades and leaping in the driver's seat than typically opening the door. The audience was in awe as they watched him speed away as if on a hurry.

The wind messing his hair, he drove riskily with his left hand nonchalantly placed outside the window, Simple Plan's I Can Wait Forever playing on his portable iPod speakers.

A pink Porsche honked grabbing his attention. The driver, a female, pushed her red hair back and winked at him.

_Hm, a C cup, not bad, not bad at all. _Ruka threw one of his calling cards at the girl who was blowing kisses at his direction.

He stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated rapidly driving past the traffic light that just went red right on time.

His black iPhone vibrated.

He looked at the screen hoping it was the girl he had just met, more like drove by, but gritted his teeth once he saw the name of the caller.

He answered the call annoyed.

"What is it pops?"

"Is that how you regard your elders Ruka?!" His father lectured yelling at the phone.

"Hell I care, what is it?" Ruka growled. If anything could ruin his mood, it was the one and only CEO of the Nogi International Corporation, a shipping company and owner of luxurious airlines and cruise ships and anything related to leisure and wonderful living. In short, the legal husband of his beloved mother.

He heard his father sigh. "Come home immediately Ruka, there's something we have to talk about."

"Talk? With me? What's the celebration for?" He bit back his tongue. His patience was running out, any moment now his phone will end up destroyed and crushed to pieces in the middle of the highway.

"You'll find out later. Just please, return home." His father begged.

Ruka raised his right brow amused. His father? Pleading for his son to come home. What drama. They should make a soap opera about it, he'll definitely sponsor it.

"I'm on my way. Bye." Ruka cut the call and as expected, threw his phone out the window and was about to be run over by an incoming truck.

"Shit." He cursed and pounded the wheel.

He turned the wheel counter clockwise and did a U turn as he speedily went towards home. The sooner he got this over with the better. Plus, he already had something planned out for tonight with a Victoria Secret model nonetheless. He couldn't skip out on this babe.

In a few minutes, he grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder and closed the car door.

A maid and a butler came to his aid and accompanied him to his father's room.

The Nogi Mansion was second to the biggest recorded private structure in use as of today. The first of course, being owned by the Hyuugas.

Ruka was uncomfortable as they passed by some room holding memories of his past. It flooded his mind and blurred his insights. It was irritating.

They came upon the music room, and there he no longer could control the emotion struggling to come out. He opened the door and took a peek at the white grand piano illuminated by candles. He could recall how his mother's fingers slide past each key and play a piece just for him. His favorite, Canon by Pachelbel. When his mother commits a mistake she would giggle in that cute voice of hers and strangle him. It was the happiest time of his life. He just wished it could've last a lot longer.

Closing his eyes, he massaged his temples.

The butler and the maid wanted to comfort their young master but knew they could do nothing about it. Ruka's mother was a taboo topic in the household. Speak her name, you'll get fired. Insult her name; expect your death within six hours.

Ruka got over his vulnerability and continued walking.

They stopped in front of a wide wooden door. Ruka, alone, went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ruka." His father, who was sitting on the bed said weakly.

Ruka nodded.

His father smiled inwardly, yes, his only son being here is enough. Even if he looks at him with those furious, callous eyes. It was enough, he couldn't ask for more.

"Sit." He ordered as his son abides with a grunt.

"Would you like something to---"He was about to say however his son rose from his seat impatiently.

"I don't have all day." He glared.

"Patience is a virtue Ruka," He sighed knowing how it was of no use to talk to him in such an accustomed manner. "Ruka, I'm ill."

"Obviously." Ruka answered sitting back down on the soft maroon couch.

"My time is coming near, my son." With this phrase Ruka listened attentively, his face still devoid of emotion.

"I'm not going to sympathize over your dead corpse pops. I'm just here, since you ordered me to."

"Yes, I understand. As I was saying, Ruka, I'm going to die. I have no other children. You are the sole heir of the company." He said.

"So you're going to dump all the responsibility to me?" Ruka asked coldly.

"Yes."

Ruka stood up again and was about to leave. "I will not be a puppet of your damn business. Find someone else."

"I did." His father's ambiguous words caught his attention.

"So why did you ask me to come here?"

"Ruka, if I were to place someone in that position without having any relation to me or the company whatsoever it will only trigger complaints and riots. So I intend to make her part of the family." His father explained in a business like fashion.

"Your point is?" Ruka was getting irritated. His father was speaking in circles.

"She's going to become my daughter in law. To put it simply, she's going to be your wife, Ruka."

Ruka stared at his father in shock and disbelief. This was so old school, an arranged marriage? Who gives a shit about that crap. The reason why he left home was for him to attain freedom, was all his hard work going down the drain just because his old man told him so?

Answer is, no way in hell.

"You have absolutely no right to do that." Ruka said banging his fist on the wall.

"Oh, I do, you are my son after all."

"What if I reject your offer?"

"Expect your ties with the Hyuugas to be cut, your savings account close, your car and condo deprived, and you'll be forced to attend military school." His father threatened.

Ruka glared at him. "So you're blackmailing me, huh?"

"If by all means. This is for your own good."

"Tsk."

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, she's a good person, beautiful too." His father snapped his fingers as the doors to his room immediately opened.

A Victorian beauty, with smooth porcelain skin, full pink lips, tantalizing amethyst orbs, and pixie black hair entered in a stunning purple bubble dress.

Ruka gaped at her. By far she was the most gorgeous he's ever met. But at least his reputation wouldn't be tainted and he did accept, in a way, his father's proposition (blackmail) the least he could give him was a pretty girl. But the girl standing emotionless in front of him wasn't a mere pretty girl, she looked like the goddess Aphrodite herself.

Ruka regained his composure and smiled sweetly at the stoic girl.

Like what he always does to win easily a girl's heart, he takes her hand and gently implants a gentle kiss on top of it.

He raised his head eager to see the girl's reaction, and he was astounded. Normally, women, of all ages, of all sizes, of all races, would swoon over him with hearts in their eyes. But this girl, his fiancée, future wife, and probably the bearer of his handsome children, was glaring at him.

The next thing he knew her palm made an impact on his cheek in a strong slap.

He was bewildered as he cupped his swollen cheek. No one ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever…you get the idea…treats Ruka Nogi this way. No one had dared to injure, bruise, or scratch his godly face. And if they did, they either beg for forgiveness and commit suicide, or migrate to another country in shame.

But his fiancée, after having slapped him hard, was smirking. SMIRKING! At a time of this catastrophic disaster (his face getting wounded) the girl before him was smiling in amusement. She was proud of it! No, she wasn't proud of it, she was…enjoying herself.

"Bitch." He cursed under his breath as he received another whack this time on the other cheek.

"Call me a bitch again; you'll understand the true meaning of torture." Something behind those lovely purple eyes said she wasn't bluffing. And within that deep violet iris was a reenactment of the wails and cries of people their pain being transmitted to his soul.

Was his dad truly marrying him to this violent person! This might jeopardize the company.

"Pops! I'm not going to---"He retaliated only to find his father unconscious, not breathing, on the bed.

"OLD MAN!!!" Ruka screamed as he rushed to his father's side. His pulse was weakening and he was indeed, no longer able to breathe.

What a great time to die. Just as he was about to take back his word, his father dies.

"Looks like we're stuck husband and wife." The girl stated. Then she suddenly raised her dress exposing her pure white hips, making Ruka stop and marvel at the sight, and took out a dagger from a hidden compartment in black band encircling her right thigh.

The girl with a weapon on her hand ran towards Ruka in the speed of lightning. She cornered him, his back pressed on a wall, the knife grazing his cheek slightly as blood trickled down, while her other hand was caging him in making it a futile attempt to escape.

She grinned wickedly and licked the blade in a very erotic manner at that.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, your future wife. Nice to meet you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Yo! Haha! I don't why I wrote this…I guess it's just the heat of the moment!!!! But I hope you'll like this!!! This'll be my fanfic number two! YEAH!!! HAHA!!!! **

**Be sure to read my first fanfic please!!! It's called Killing the Prince!!! **

**Anywho, Adieu!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	2. Do or Die

**My Wife is a Gangster**

**-**

**-**

**Do or Die**

**-**

**-**

_**Rules, Regulations and Conditions**_

_**By: Hotaru Imai**_

_Cheat on me with some slut; I'll be sure to __permanently__ strip away any chance of you reproducing._

_Don't you dare touch, hug, kiss, flirt, cuddle with me privately and publicly unless absolutely necessary, do other wise, your fingers will only count to eight._

_I prohibit you from rummaging through my things or going to my room unannounced, just to warn you I have a legal possession of a HK21E Shorty Beltfed Machine Gun._

_You are only allowed to speak when I told you to. Do not talk back. Do not probe me with your "You're beautiful" crap, or I'll willingly slice your tongue off. No more French kisses for life._

_You are only allowed to call me all that "Wife" and "Honey" shit if it's fatally needed. At home, refer to me as "Master" _

_During normal days I demand you to be back home by 10 pm, if some matters about business turn up, be back after thirty minutes. Don't even think of covering up your lies, I have sources everywhere. _

_You are to take me out on dates, every Sunday that will last for three hours. Until media men comes for us, I'll be sure to shoot you dead if you ever put your encircle your arm on my shoulders. Snake your arm on my waist, I'll shoot you __twice__. _

_On our dates, be sure to attend to my every heed. And only the following restaurants are acceptable:_

_Crab and Co._

_Crab, crab, and Crabay!_

_Crazy Crab_

_Crabittuani_

_Crab Me Baby One More Time!_

_Crab Felicity_

_Crab Fettish_

_Crabbish Café_

_Mr. Crab's (haha got that one from Spongebob!)_

_Pediculus pubis Bar and Grill_

_Other seafood restaurants are adequate as long as they serve crabs. _

_During business meetings, trips, or events I require you to be on your best behavior. Say anything stupid, I'll get my rifle. _

_Lastly, I do not plan on having sex with you, getting pregnant, and bear children. It's too much of a hassle and a waste of valuable time and money. So keep your raging sexual urges and hormones to yourself. _

Ruka swallowed down his saliva as he read the piece of laminated paper given to him by his future wife, none other than Hotaru Imai. It contained her rules, and her demands, and her punishments if I dare to break anyone of those.

"Life's a bitch." He grumbled.

Yesterday was the worst day of his entire pubescent life. First of all, his father called him to his home. Second, he met the most beautiful girl in the world, who turns to be some violent, atrocious babe. And third, he missed out on his evening date because he was too busy concerning himself about his life and how he wanted to continue to live it since his future wife seems to be planning to assassinate him if ever he left.

Everything would've been fine if she fell for his manly charms, since he, though he wouldn't admit it, also fell for hers. They marry, everyone's happy, the end. But his wife just so happens to be known as the Ice Queen, and is ranked number one as the highly respected and scariest gang boss in the Underworld.

"Nogi, I only agreed to marry you for two things." She said while feeding herself a mouthful of crab meat, very unladylike.

"One, for financial purposes." I snorted, how predictable.

"And two, for emotional stability." Her second answer caught attention. Could she actually be in love with me, though she fails to show it?

"Don't be too full of yourself, Nogi." She said as if she just read my mind. "If I let an opportunity to earn billions in a matter of a few hours wearing some lacy white dress and by simply giving you a kiss, I'll be frustrated with myself. Therefore putting me in a state of internal equilibrium."

"Money hungry bit---! Ow!" I was about to say but earned another powerful slap from her again.

"You have received a text message. It will self destruct in five, four, three, two..." Hotaru answered the phone a second before one.

"Sir Andou, how may I be of assistance?" Her voice transformed from a hostile to docile.

"Miss Hotaru Imai, I believe?" Sir Andou, owner of a wide branch of telecommunications, asked.

"Yes." Hotaru replied.

"I would like to congratulate you for earning to position of CEO in the Nogi Corp. But I would like to do it personally. I wish to invite you to me and my wife's fifth anniversary if that would be alright with you."

"Why, yes of course, Sir Andou. It would be a privilege."

Ruka watched amazed at how she could deceive other people so well.

"Thank you. It will be held on our private island, in the Caribbean three days from now. A private jet shall be sent to accommodate you, if that is suitable to your tastes. Please bring anyone whom you please."

"I give you me sincerest gratitude sir. See you there."

Hotaru shut her phone and gave me a plotting look that sends shivers down Ruka's spine.

"Ruka-chan," she pouted cutely making Ruka drop his fork and knife and blush beet red. "Three days from now we'll be attending Sir Andou's party, so be sure to act like a good, loving, loyal husband, or else." Her smile faded replaced by a taunting glare.

Spinning a bread knife skillfully on her hand, she jabbed it down right between the gap of Ruka's middle and right finger.

Ruka froze in shock as the authentic French wooden table had a huge visible crack that could've been his bones.

"Good." Hotaru said softly as she cupped his cheek.

Then she stood up and yanked the bread knife out of its place and went back to her room.

Leaving the frightened yet blushing Ruka on a standstill as the wooden table abruptly collapsed and landed on his innocent foot.

"I'm going to die."

-

-

**YO! HAHA! This is juz' a short chapter, since I bet the next one's going to be long…and long…haha!!! I hope you enjoyed it people!!!**

**ALSO PLEASE BE SURE TO READ MY OTHER STORY ENTITLED "KILLING THE PRINCE" PLEASE!!!**

**Haha.**

**Kyohei11sunako****-YO! Haha! Thanks for being my first reviewer! I highly appreciate it!**

**Daniellecamille****- HAHA! Thank you!!! Please read my other fanfic too and commend on it!!!**

**Anna****- haha! I guess I really did update soon…I guess…haha! Thank you very much!!!**

**Angeloflithium****- Cool pen name…though I can't actually understand it..haha!!! Thanks!**

**xX-kbc-Xx****- Haha! Oo nga, saying talaga yung iPhone..haha!!! Thanks for the review!**

**vivacious_damozel****- Thank you!!! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and please look forward to the next!!! Also thanks for supporting my other fanfic!**

**Spring Emerald****- Yeah I will try my very best to 'stay safe' haha!!! Thank you!!!**

**Yhuraddictionx3****-haha thanks for the cool review!!! Hope you liked this one…**

**meeraMELODY****-Thanks! I don't know why but I juz' wanted to try making Ruka-pyon a tad bit cooler…haha!**

**cheskiXchanXsempai****- Thank you very much!!! Please continue to read and review and support me!! YAHOO!**

**Chrisca12345679****- Woohoo! Thank you berrrrry much!!!**

**Sweetmint-Ruu****- Haha! Thanks for lovin' it!!**

**Kara Nightingale****- Well if it isn't my dear numero uno critic! HAHA! Hope you enjoyed my newest fanfic!!! I expect to see more comments from you! Thanks! Oh n' thank you very much for the manga suggestin! ½ Ouji? It's that right? I enjoyed it very much!!!**

**Ophianara Blade****-Thank you very much!!!!! Woot woot!**

**xXh3aDpHoN3zXx****- I kinda feel sorry for Ruka too…but hey that's what makes it interesting!!! Haha! Thanks for continuously supporting me by the way! I know you also review on my Killing The Prince fanfic, so I really am thankful!!!**


	3. Kiss Me

**My Wife Is a Gangster**

**-**

**-**

**Kiss Me**

**-**

**-**

"You look absolutely wonderful Imai-dono."

"Yes, indeed. You seem to be the glow of this party."

"Please feel free to stop by my villa in France."

"I'll gladly give up my company for your hand in marriage."

"Miss Imai, I find myself completely lulled by you."

Ruka gritted his teeth in irritation.

It's been five hours since they got to the Andou's private island and boys kept on chasing after her non stop while she giggled cutely and modestly thanked them for their compliments. It was annoying the hell out of him. She was his wife for Pete's sake?

Ruka sat down on one chair and played with a goblet half filled of Chateau d'Yquem white wine in his right hand while observing his fiancé's hand getting kissed and kissed and kissed by the male population.

_Why do I even give a damn?_ He thought. To think that he'll get all worked up just because his fiancé Is gathering a lot of attention, by human species with equipments nonetheless.

"Nogi-sama, ano, would you care to dance?" A young brunette, probably in her teens, wearing an adorable creamy laced tube exposing her definite mature curves approached him with cute hesitation.

Ruka smiled at her, knelt on the floor, took her hand and brushed his lips over her white glove.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with passionate eyes and led the oblivious young girl to the center of the ballroom.

Ruka placed his hand on the girl's waist while her right hand nestled on top of his left shoulder. He reached out his right hand as she accepted it by ways of placing hers on top.

The orchestra played Chopin's Polonaise Op. 53 as they slowly moved with the rhythm.

The girl, whose name was Marie, was having the time of her life, after she was dancing with the one person in the world every woman, whether married or not, lesbian or not, blind or not, would die for.

Ruka however, kept on glancing at Hotaru in hopes of making her fume with envy. But his future wife just stood there without a care at all. He pressed Marie's back harder as the gap between them vanished. He took a peek at Hotaru who was now being led to the dance floor with Sir Andou's son no less, Tsubasa.

As he watched him press his body close to hers, he saw her giving him an "I win" smirk.

The music changed from a soft melody that switched to a far livelier dance, a sizzling samba.

The song started with abrupt pauses as Hotaru raised her right erected ivory leg and placed it on Tsubasa's shoulder. With the next dramatic pause, she lowered her head and arched her back giving everyone a full view of her flexibility and her curves. What a bold move.

Ruka saw the satisfied glint in her eye and grinned wickedly back at her.

_Oh, it's on_.

Ruka neared his face closer to the blushing girl in his arms as he snaked his right hand on her right thigh and bent her closer to the ground in a seductive pose.

(Nods from the audience)

Hotaru trailed her fingers on Tsubasa's cheek as she allowed herself to fall. Tsubasa stopped her fall a good three inches from the floor their faces so close they almost touched as she entwined her legs on his hips.

(Whistles from the audience)

"Your turn." She mouthed.

Ruka carried Marie as her legs wrapped around his waist and skidded down spiraling on him like some pole.

(

Cheers and claps from the audience)

Hotaru pushed Tsubasa backwards seductively with her finger and jumped in his arms as she lowered her head and wrapped her legs on Tsubasa's neck. An upside side down position. Good thing she was wearing black shorts.

(Applause from the audience + wolf whistles)

The fight when on and on, until the two pairs were already hot and sweaty even though the ballroom was air conditioned.

"Thank you for the dance, my lady." He said as he gave her a farewell kiss on the cheek and went towards his fiancé who was greedily grabbing every available seafood dish around.

"Raging hormones, Nogi?" She said while snapping open a crab leg and eating gluttonously the claw meat.

Ruka sat down on the chair beside her. "Of course not, I wouldn't want my beautiful wife to get jealous, wouldn't I?" He said while playfully elbowing her on the side.

A sudden jolt of pain made through his body from his private area.

"Though I'm unarmed, Nogi. I am still a very resourceful person." Hotaru replied as she, with a disgusted look on her face, returned the impure crab claw on her plate which she used for "squeezing" some sense into him.

"Fuck…that hurts you know." He twitched in pain.

Ruka was on the verge of tearing but because of his pride he simply hid it from her by covering it with his long bangs.

"Next time, I'll definitely snap it off. And soon people will realize how useful crabs are in the art of circumcision." Hotaru sipped her tea as she watched the sulking Ruka on the corner of her eye.

"Don't be such a sissy." She lectured.

Unbelievably, Ruka didn't snap back. He just remained still and quiet.

"Stop acting all gay." Calling a player 'gay' is a low blow and Hotaru knew it. But his reaction wasn't what she expected.

He grabbed her wrists and nailed her to the floor. The other guests were too preoccupied with mingling with other successful entrepreneurs or owners of worldwide corporations to even notice the couple who was laying, man on top, on the floor.

"Gay, huh?" Ruka whispered.

Hotaru squirmed beneath him and tried to push him away but it was no use. Ruka had tightened his grip and she couldn't do anything about it. For the first time in her life, Hotaru found herself helpless.

"Even though you're some kind of yakuza, you're still a girl." Ruka said as he let go of her right hand and raised her chin.

"And I happen to know what girls want." He said as he lowered his body on her. His transparent blue ones meeting with furious violets.

"This is for calling me gay." He whispered hotly in her ear as he leaned in closer.

Their lips on three inches apart and was closing down fast.

Two inches more…their rapid warm breaths moistening each other's cheeks.

An inch more…their breaths slowly dispersed as Ruka's golden strands tickled Hotaru's face.

Five centimeters more…both of them could no longer handle the tension. Hotaru's hand reached out and wrapped it around his neck as she pulled him.

Ruka's lips crashed on hers in a gentle, yet rather rough kiss.

For a minute or so they stayed that way, until Hotaru could no longer handle it and pushed him a way as she panted heavily, gasping, yearning for oxygen.

Her cheeks heating up for some unexplainable reason. Her pulse rising to a dangerous level. Her heart pounding like there's no tomorrow.

Her usual cold gaze became that of a typical shy girl who had just experienced her first kiss but was surprised to see the man who made her feel that way unconscious beside her.

-

-

**The Next Day**

The light peeping through the curtain awoke a handsome lad who was previously in deep sleep on a hospital bed.

He groaned as he massaged his head and ruffled his already messed up hair.

"Looks like you're awake." He drifted his gaze to the beautiful Caucasian women who stood her back leaning on the wall a few feet from him.

"Damn. You almost did strip me away of my pleasures." He was unhappy. Who knows? Maybe the doctor might come and say he was now suffering from prostate cancer and had no choice but to cut his organ off. And if that happens, all of his will of living will vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Answer me. Do you remember anything before you went unconscious?" Hotaru asked with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Ruka shrugged. "Yeah. You used that crab thing of yours to almost kill me." He replied.

Hotaru got out a revolver from her pocket and aimed it at his forehead.

"You bastard…after stealing my…….YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER!!!" She pulled the trigger as a hole bore into the wall a few nanometers away from Ruka's pale face.

"What the hell--!" Ruka screamed as Hotaru continued to shoot missing him as he avoided every bullet with a millimeter or so to spare.

"TASTE MY GUN NOGI!!!"

They were at it the whole day, a mad stricken girl with a gun, and a recently recovered man wearing hospital clothes with his butt exposed for the world to see, running around and destroying the hospital.

"IMAI! CALM DOWN!!!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!!! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!!!"

-

-

-

**Yo pipz, haha!!! I hope you liked this chapter…Oh n' please support my dog!!! HOHOHO! He's about to enter the path to adulthood, and though I know it's hard letting him go and do x-rated stuff, at least we might even get another baby dog!!! Yeah!**

**-**

**-**

**Please Read Killing the Prince!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Oh um, please read my other fanfic it's entitled KILLING THE PRINCE!!! CHECK IT OUT! YEAH!!!! HAHA!**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY VERY WELCOME!!!**

**cheskiXchanXsempai****-haha well here's your request I updated!!! Review please! Oh n' try my other story please!!! **

**Arvee-Chan****-haha thank you! Thank you!!! I do hope you keep on reviewing n' supporting my fanfics! I won't be updating Killing the Prince until it'll reach 70 reviews…so please spread the word!!! HAHA! And review!!!**

**Xythri****-I liked the restaurants too…hehe**

**Spring Emerald****-Yeahoo! Thanks for the mind boosting review!!! Please read my other fanfic! I beg of you!!! Thanks very much!**

**aimatme****- Yeah, I wanted to try making as HotaruXRuka fanfic…and when I watched the My Wife is a Gangster movie…I kinda had a sudden brainstorm…Thank you very much!!!**

**angeloflithium****- Oo nga…wakx pinoy ka pala? Haha! Salamat sa pagbasa!**

**chrisca123456789****- Look forward to the next chapter!!! It'll be great, I promise! But I hope you loved this one too!!! Thanks for the review!!! Please try to read my other fanfic!!! I hope you'll also like it!**

**kyohei11sunako****- A baby eh? Hmmmm….well you juz' have to see for yourself!!! HAH! I'm not gonna spoil the fun! But I do hope you'll continue readin' my fanfic!!! Try reading my other one too, if you like…I'd really want your comment on it!**

**noloveforme****- yeah! Definitely one heck of a bad ass chick if I might add!!! Haha! Thanks!**

**vivacious-damoze****l- Haha thanks!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**xX-kbc-Xx****- No prob about it, as long as you continue to review n' read n' support me in my story it'll be damn fine!!! **

**Sweetmint-Ruu****- Ruka would definitely feel hell in my fanfic!!! HAHA!**

**Strawberriesn'Flames11****- Thank you!!! I hope you liked this one!! HOHO!**

**zerokurou****- thanks!!! I appreciate you review so keep it comin'! Haha!**

**windlady****- Thanks for the review!!! Please try reading my other fanfic I hope you'll like it too!!! Onegai-shimasu!**

**CrzyChibi****- Haha thank you thank you!!! I hope you keep readin' my fanfics especially this n' Killing the Prince, which I juz updated…I'm planning on making another fanfic soon…haha!!!**

**meeraMELODY****- Ruka here is a bad boy…a very bad boy…so he doesn't care that his father is dead…even I don't give a hell….haha!!! Tahnks for the review!!! Keep it comin'! please!**

**RavenHimeSama****- Maybe…maybe not…it depends…haha! But I can guarantee you, I won't be disappointing anyone in my fanfics!!! Thanks for the review ' I hope you'll read my other fanfic too! Please!**

**Kara Nightingale****- Haha thanks for the review Numero Uno…haha Prince n' Gui really are made for each other…it's juz' that Gui is sorta gay-ish isn't he! But that's part of his charm! Haha! Hey is it juz' me, or is the Demon Lord Kenshin, really is too similar with Kenshin in Samurai X…I bet they're the same? Don't you think so?**


	4. First Date

**My Wife Is a Gangster**

**-**

**-**

**First Date**

**-**

**-**

"Oy Ruka, what the hell's wrong with you?" Natsume Hyuuga said to his best friend who kept on grumbling and cursing for half an hour.

"You're not the one who's here watching your best friend making out with his woman, while you're getting married to some emotionally void bitch." Ruka retaliated.

Natsume glanced at the beautiful brunette sitting on his lap. Their lips were already swollen from kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing and kissing…yet he wanted more.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Can't help it." He replied as he leaned down and trailed butterfly kisses at the girl's nape as she moaned in pleasure.

Ruka rolled his eyes.

He could still feel the tingles of the bruises he got from his fiancés gun. And it hurts like hell.

He mumbled something under his breath as he remembered the devil in angel's disguise. What a waste of beauty.

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume called.

Ruka looked up to his best friend whose open polo reveals the man made marvel it hides beneath.

"Wanna go on a double date?" He asked.

"Sorry man, but, I'm kind of under martial law right now. My bitch'll go ballistic if I go with some woman." But the truth is, he's more afraid of the consequences. He actually memorized Hotaru's list of rules, and cheating falls under rule number one. With the outcome of having his vital organ cut off. And he doesn't want that, no man does.

"Then bring your girl, I wanna meet this girl who's making you look neurotic." Natsume snickered.

"Like hell I will." Ruka crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon Ruka-kun, it'll be fun! Plus, tomorrow's Sunday, I believe that the new amusement park will have its grand opening." Natsume's girl, who goes by the name of Mikan Sakura, an inheritor of her father's successful business. For a girl who enjoys passionate French kisses with her boyfriend, she acts way too innocent and childish. But that's what made Natsume interested in her in the first place.

_Hm, Sunday, huh? _Ruka recalled that part of his fiancé's rules is going out with her every end of the week.

Just in time, his new model of Vodafone vibrated. He flipped it open to see his yakuza of a future wife's text message.

_Nogi, _

_You do remember what day it is tomorrow._

_Rule number 7. _

_Don't forget, or else._

_-Imai-_

Ruka gulped. "Yeah I'm in."

-

-

The new amusement park created by the genius architect Sumire Shouda and her contractor boyfriend Yome Kokoro was infested with kids and adults panting after riding the Demonic Rollercoaster of Doom after screaming their lungs out or dazed after going through the Tunnel of Lost Souls. The boys enjoyed getting kisses with hot babelicious chicks in the 2 Minute Kissing Booth, whereas women, even married ones and senior citizens, squealed as they watched men strip off their clothes and dance hotly in the Sizzling Bar. Kids were laughing out loud as they watched a comedy at the theater or gasp in disbelief as they stared at the professional acrobats who were flipping and somersaulting while balancing on a thin plank of wood fifty feet above ground.

The people were having the day of their lives, indeed.

Except for one.

And this happens to be Ruka.

He exhaled loudly as he took a sip of his mango shake. He was just about to order a shot of Sex On the Beach, however his future wife stopped him saying that the name sounds too vulgar for her content and ordered him a shake, yeah that's right _the_ Ruka Nogi, who never had tried drinking anything other than water or alcohol was forced to finish off some yellow colored liquid with a loopy straw nonetheless.

Natsume Hyuuga chuckled at his best friend who was sitting beside a, dare he say it, pretty woman who was strangling her crabs, while Ruka sat quietly enviously looking at the couples busily doing PDA. Of course he wanted to hold his girl's hand, and hug her, and kiss her, and probably do more than that. But the girl disproves of it. And since the situation doesn't call for it, he wouldn't dare touch a single hair of her body. Not with the possible outcomes involved.

A sudden idea shot through Ruka's mind. If he wasn't allowed to touch her, then he'll make her do all the touching.

"Hey guys, let's try the Tunnel." He suggested.

Natsume raised his brow questioningly.

"No it would be sooo scary!" Mikan whined while squeezing her boyfriend's arm.

Ruka gave Natsume a look.

Natsume nodded knowingly of the motive behind his best bud's sudden rise of interest and snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"No worries babe. I'm here." He whispered to her ear making her blush.

"What about you Hotaru?" Ruka asked looking over to his left.

Hotaru continued to dig at her favored meal and was not paying attention. In Ruka's eyes, she looked cute. The contrary of what she always seemed like.

"Hotaru?" He repeated.

Hotaru shot him a quick glare, and then smiled lovingly.

"Sure, why not, _hon_." She said.

Ruka couldn't help but shiver at the same time feel quite amused at her talent of changing attitudes.

Their supposed to be 'loving' relationship was a fake.

Smiling inwardly, he decided to use it as an advantage.

He got his handkerchief with his ever so masculine scent and wiped the brown syrup staining her upper lip. Hey the seventh rule does not forbid that kind of gesture, right?

Hotaru Imai wasn't that intelligent after all. He found a hole in her rules.

"Thank you." Hotaru said smiling.

"Your welcome." Ruka replied.

For others it may look like they were totally smitten with each other, but for the two, it was an exchange of invisible fury.

Hotaru's smile screamed, _I'll kill you, Nogi_.

Whereas Ruka's silent smirk shouted, _how's that, babe?_

But the Tunnel thing didn't work out as much as Ruka had hoped. First of all, the floating logs were custom made for four, so they had to stick together. While Mikan screamed whenever some ghost shows up and huddles close to Natsume, Hotaru remained unperturbed by the bloody beings. Actually, she shot every single one of them. Luckily, they didn't die. When a hand suddenly appeared, she grabbed it and tore it to pieces. When some old grandma hindered the path, she took of her seat belt jumped into the red colored water and hurled the old woman out of the way.

So much for a romantic moment."

"You've got one heck of a girlfriend Ruka." Natsume pointed out as they watched the two girls buying ice cream. Well, Mikan did most of the buying, as Hotaru debated with the seller on how he discriminated the right of having crab flavored ice cream.

_  
_"Totally." Ruka agreed.

Leaving the poor ice cream man alone, Hotaru went to the shake selling booth and also debated with the man in charge, but instead of running off to another booth that sells whatever crab crap they have, she went to the seafood station, bare handedly got a crab, gave it to the man in the shake station and commanded him to blend it.

Ruka watched in horror and disgust as Hotaru came back with a flesh colored smoothie in her hand.

Hotaru took a huge sip and licked her lips. "Taste like crab." She muttered and continued drinking the rest of her god-knows-what blended crab smoothie.

The gang decided to ride the Ferris wheel next. Natsume and Mikan rode a separate cubicle to have some 'alone' time. Which Ruka predicted to be 'some make out' time.

Hotaru and Ruka sat on opposite seats, an awkward silence enveloping them.

"Thanks…" He heard Hotaru mumble; oblivious to her he heard it clearly.

"Care to repeat?" Ruka teased as he grinned boyishly at her.

She glared at him and diverted her gaze to the glass concealing the starry night sky.

"I said thank you, baka." She whispered well enough for him to hear.

"For what?" Ruka said in fake innocence. He was enjoying the sight of her struggling. At least he's not the only one in a difficult position sometimes. At least he's not the only one getting all hung over of her very presence. At least he's not the only one who's like an idiot.

"For the date, what else you bastard?!" She lost her cool as her forehead creased in anger.

"Hey no need to get worked up! I was only teasing!!!" Ruka replied angrily.

"Well, I don't like it asshole!"

"Oh yeah, you could do those things while I can't?! What right do you have!!!?" He exploded.

Hotaru's eyes widened but hid it with her bangs and remained silent.

Ruka puffed. This was the first time he actually vented out his anger to a girl, maybe because she was different than most girls.

Once again, they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Ruka sighed. "Look, I'm---"

"Sorry." Hotaru beat him to it. Her cheeks held a tinge of pink, and Ruka saw it though she tried to hide it.

As if something had possessed him, Ruka took hold of her trembling shoulders and made her look at him.

His deep aquamarine orbs made contact with her ethereal violet ones and realized that he has never fully seen its hidden beauty before.

He lifted her chin and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. He felt her warm breath, and suppressed the hormones now raging with just the touch, the sight of her. His hand made contact with her rose cheeks, and cupped it so delicately, like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

He leaned down as his other hand made its way to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her very scent, an exotic mixture of lush grapes and apple engulfed his flaring nostrils.

At that moment, both knew that the next thing that will happen was inevitable.

As he once more brushed his thumb to her soft pink lips, he leaned down and…

"WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RI---!!!" A girl dressed in a striped outfit opened the door and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" she turned red at the sight.

Ruka and Hotaru in a warm embrace, their lips only a nanometer from touching.

With their state of mind returning to their involuntarily moving bodies, Hotaru took out her Baka gun and shot him.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" The striped dressed girl asked as Hotaru got out of the ride in a not so good mood while blowing off the smoke coming from her gun.

Ruka groaned, that was a low blow, literally. Hotaru aimed somewhere below the belt, and we all know how painful that is for a man.

The girl insisted on helping Ruka up but fortunately was still able to stand by himself. He thanked the girl with a combination wink and killer smile, which made her blush as usual, and limped to the nearest bench where he continued to groan.

"What on earth happened to you Ruka?" Natsume asked with his girlfriend clinging to his right arm. Obvious to the lipstick marks and some visible love bites, they've went on to phase three and to think they did that during a short span of time in the Ferris wheel cubicle. While Ruka and Hotaru's kiss just had to be interrupted by a few stinking seconds.

Ruka touched his lips as he reminisced how close and how hot her breath was. She was making him feel crazy. If only they were granted a few more seconds, he could've felt how soft those luscious lips were. Or how sweet she tasted. Or how she could've clung to him and yearn for more.

Time's a bitch.

Standing up, Ruka got out his shades and pushed it up to the bridge of his nose.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He answered.

So much for a wonderful first date…

-

-

-

**HOHO! Yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll be updating a little while later…sorry. You know how school works! And I'm aiming to be part of the Director's List so, yeah, got no choice but to study, study, study till my brain goes whacked!!!**

**Ophianara Blade****-Haha, sorry for the late update, school's kinda rough these days, good luck to you!**

**RavenHimeSama****-Hehe, though she's cold and calloused, of course she'll still be affected with a kiss…looks like she's not so cool after all huh? **

**Strawberriesn'Flames11****-Thanks very much! I don't know why, but I guess I kinda of want him to be a badboy, since well, I like bad boys. Doesn't everyone? Hehe.**

**CrzyChibi****- Haha thanks for the support! Please keep on readin'!**

**meeraMELODY****-My dog appreciates it!!! Oh n' thanks for the review!**

**xX-kbc-Xx****-haha yeah, who knew crabs could be so handy at times huh? Thanks for the review by the way!**

**Sweetmint-Ruu**-**Thanks! What you said stimulated my brain cells (how nerdish is that, huh) I really appreciate it!**

**AbsentDesire****-Thanks for the review!!! Hope you keep on reading! **

**Valyruie****-Haha thank you, thank you. **

**vivacious-damozel****- I'll save the remembering for later. For now, just enjoy their wonderful moments together. Thanks for the support!!! YEAH!**

**Arvee-Chan****-thanks for supporting my fics!!! I really am grateful. Hope you enjoy reading them, and if you have anything to commend on please, don't be shy on sharing me your thoughts and criticisms. I'd be happy if it were you.**

**kyohei11sunako****-hehe no prob! But baby making will have to wait for later!!! But of course, I have to study about thing like that first. Haha. **

**.****-haha thanks!!! Oh n' continue on calling me Bloody-san, oddly, I like it. **

**angeloflithium**-**haha maraming salamat. **

**danielle camille****-Being your friend sounds awfully awesome!!! I do hope so!!! And thank you!**

**zerokurou****-thanks!**

**Spring Emerald****- Yeah, your damn right. But at least he didn't die right? I couldn't afford the leading male to die so early. Thanks for the review, keep it coming! Haha!**

**Kara Nightingale****-Haha well tell me the reaction of the boy when you use the crabs as…the squeezer? Haha! I'm a Kenshin fan, so I kind of screamed my heads off once I saw the Demon Lord. I've got a fetish for long haired anime guys. Thanks for the review Miss Number One Critic.**

**windlady****-YOU ARE AWESOME, OWSAM, O-SAM, I mean it! Thank you to the power of infinity for your humble criticisms! You're even better than my English teacher!!! Haha! And that's a complement I tell you!!! Thanks for pointing all the distortions out!!! Especially the POV switching thing! I'm so sorry, and thank you for noticing! I guess I wasn't focusing on it, and I wasn't able to edit the story. Thank you for all the criticisms and errors. I TOTALLY appreciate it. It makes me feel more…..ALIVE!!! After all, nobody's perfect right? Plus, experience comes from mistakes! And I hope that I'll never make the same mistake again! I will try. Hehe! Hope to hear more from you. Thanks once again, Idol.(salute)**

**etCheL****-Hehe! Who knows maybe Hotaru **_**wanted**_** him to remember! HOHOHO! How cute is that. I wonder when I'll get my first kiss. Probably, never….huhhu…**

**Butterfingersux-****Haha yeah, she's half American, half Japanese. Since normally if you mix those two together you get a breed of uber hot pretty women. Thanks for the review!**

**watizzit??****- here ya go I have followed your order sir/ma'am!!! Heheheh!**


End file.
